


Top of the World

by RebelOfMyHeart



Series: VIP Pervs [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys, Fluff, GRi - Freeform, Heat Sex, M/M, Nyongtory, Smut, gd may be a creep, i need jesus, taeyang is me in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOfMyHeart/pseuds/RebelOfMyHeart
Summary: GD and Seungri and heat sex.  That is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for the fic competition in the +18 thread of OH. I rushed this one and am quite unsatisfied with it but to lazy to change it.

Jiyong lives THE life. He's 25 years old, a top designer for a high class clothing brand, one of the most well-known cat-hybrids in the country, and is on the continuous path to conquer the rest of the world. 

Unfortunately for him, he is currently on vacation, which means boredom. What about traveling the world, you ask? Well he’s already done that. He’s been to every continent, felt the air of almost every country, and tasted almost everything the world has to offer. Being a top designer certainly had travel perks. So traveling for vacation wasn’t as appealing. What about hanging out with friends? He could, but he’s to lazy to actually get ready. A hybrid of his stature has an image to maintain and he wasn’t in the mood to get ready for that.

 

So he decided that the best option for him in the current state of things is to sunbathe in his backyard. He needed that vitamin D and his cat side yearned for a nice nap in the sun. It was about time for a nice tan anyway. Just as he settled down into his lawn chair on his deck, he noticed the scent of another hybrid. This caught his attention. He didn’t know that there was another hybrid in the neighbourhood. As far as Jiyong knew he was the only hybrid around here. A territorial part of him wants to check out this new hybrid, while another part was exciting at the potential of having another hybrid around. It can get tiring always being around humans.

He got up from his chair and followed the scent to the edge of his deck. He looked over into his neighbour’s yard, and found a cat-boy crouched in the garden, tending to the flowers. He looked about 20, had white hair and ears, an even whiter tail, a cute face, a nicely built body (that tanktop revealed some delicious looking biceps), and goddamn, what is that ass in those jeans?? Oh, he definitely needed to meet this kitty.

He ran his fingers through his newly-dyed pink hair. The candy-floss pink hair will look great next his white hair, mused Jiyong. He made his way to the hedges that separated the two properties and started climbing them. One would think that with all of the cat genes, he would be as graceful as one, but Jiyong is kind of a fail. He barely made it to the top of the hedges (they were only slightly taller than him), only to fall face first on the other side. 

As he got out of his fall-induced daze, he realized that the cat-boy was standing over him with a shovel, looking like he was about to smack it over his head.

“OH MY GOD, DON’T KILL ME. THE WORLD STILL NEEDS MY FASHIONISTIC GENIUS!!!!” screamed Jiyong, while cowering with his hands covering the top of his head.

The cat-boy looked confused and dropped the shovel. He held out a hand to Jiyong (who at this point was starting to cry) and helped the latter up, once Jiyong realized that the shovel had been dropped. Once Jiyong was up and brushed off the dirt, he realized that he was wearing only his Marilyn Monroe print boxers. No wonder kitty almost killed attacked me, I look like a crazy pervert! Jiyong thought.

Putting together whatever was left of his pride, Jiyong out his hand for a handshake. “Hi, I’m your neighbour Jiyong. Nice to meet you.”

The other hybrid looked unsure, but shook his hand anyway. “My name is Seungri, we just moved in yesterday. Um, can I ask why you’re in Marilyn Monroe boxers?”

Jiyong quickly mumbled an answer to Seungri’s question, but he was distracted by the “we” included in Seungri’s introduction. “Is he’s taken? What monster would keep apart soul mates? Seungri is my soul mate, I’ve already decided. Oh my God, what if I have to save him from an evil sorcerer that’s keeping him hostage??? Jiyong thought to himself. 

Before his imagination could take him to other places, Jiyong decided to ask the cat-boy himself. “So you living with anyone else?”

“Hm, yeah. I’m renting the house with my hyung. We go to the university nearby.”

Hearing the word “hyung” only made things worse. Was it “hyung” in the biological-brother sense or was it “hyung” in the older friend sense? No, what if it’s “hyung” in the older lover sense? Jiyong needed an answer now. So he went up to Seungri and rubbed face in the latter’s neck, soaking in the hybrid’s scent. He could definitely smell human on him and that was unacceptable.

“You know kid, it’s illegal for humans to own hybrids. The law was passed years ago,” Jiyong said, as he continued to rub his face into Seungri’s neck. Wow, did this cat-boy smell good. Both his natural scent and whatever aftershave he was using smelled phenomenal. Jiyong wanted nothing more than to bathe in it everyday.

Seungri gently pushed Jiyong away. “Um, no one owns me. The human scent is probably my hyung’s. Taeyang hyung is just a friend,” Seungri said, slightly grossed out at the thought of Taeyang owning him. If that ever happened, he was pretty sure he’d have permanently wet hair like his hyung, and that would not be appealing at all.

“Good,” purred Jiyong, closing the distance between him and Seungri.

“What?” Seungri asked confusedly.

“I mean, that’s nice,” said Jiyong, wrapping his hands around Seungri’s waist, putting his chin on Seungri’s shoulder, and wrapping his own black tail around the former’s thigh. Jiyong stared into Seungri’s black eyes, which would nicely compliment his own green eyes.

Just as Jiyong was about to saying something to charm his soul-mate Seungri, he found himself being flung back into the hedges.

“What are you doing to Seungri???? Oh my God, Seungri are you okay? This creep didn’t hurt you to much, right?”

Seungri looked a bit shocked, but quickly calmed his hyung down. “I’m okay Taeyang-hyung. I was just meeting our neighbour.”

“Dear God, don’t tell me this pervert is our neighbour! We haven’t even been here a week and you’ve already been violated! He looks like one of those people with a hybrid fetish. I don’t care what TOP hyung says, we aren’t renting house next a molester!” ranted Taeyang.

“Well excuse you, mister, but I am not a molester nor a pervert! My name is Jiyong, better known to you peasants as GD, one of Korea’s top designer! You’re not a peasant, Seungri, you’re a prince~”

Taeyang and Seungri stood there, stunned. They didn’t realize that Jiyong was an important person. Unfortunately, that meant nothing to Taeyang. 

“I don’t care if you’re the president himself, don’t attack Seungri!”

“I wasn’t attack him, you moron! I was getting to know him.”

By this time, Taeyang and GD were face to face and ready to punch each other. Seungri, who wasn’t interested in cleaning up a stupid fight, broke it up.

Over the next couple of weeks, Jiyong got to know Seungri really well. He found out that Seungri is a 21 year old medical student at the local medical school, who was renting the house (with that moron Taeyang, who was an overprotective freak with perpetual wet hair) from a friend of his names T.O.P (who was the weird artist next door that Jiyong never really got to know).

Jiyong found himself captivated not only by the physical beauty of Seungri, but his cute, funny, and kind side. But that still didn’t stop him from wanting to get to know Seungri even further.

On one rainy day, Jiyong woke up to a very, very familiar feeling. He could feel it coil in his core, ready to strike at anytime. His heat was gonna come soon. He planned to stay in bed all day and handle the heat himself. It would be a tough three days, but nothing he couldn’t live through. He made himself breakfast and returned to bed. Just as he turned over and was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock on his front door.

Groaning, he made his way downstairs. As he opened the front door to find a soaking wet Seungri, with ears flat against his head, shivering in cold. The sight broke his heart. It also excited him. The wet t-shirt stuck perfectly on Seungri’s body.

Jiyong led him to the bathroom in his bedroom and gave him a towel and a change of clothes, as Seungri babbled a story about losing the keys and getting locked out. 

By the time Seungri came out of the shower, Jiyong was rolling around in bed, panting. His face was red, sweating, and the boxers he was wearing were tented. Seungri cautiously approached his host.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

“No,” moaned Jiyong, as he came to face Seungri. “I’m in heat.”

Seungri looked flustered. He had just went through his own heat and knew exactly how terrible they are alone.

“Hyung, do you want help?”

Jiyong looked straight into Seungri’s eyes. The former’s green eyes were clouded with lust and want.

“Yes~” Jiyong whispered. “Be a good kitty and help your hyung.”

Seungri took off the clothes he had just put on and climbed onto the huge bed that Jiyong was currently on.

Jiyong took a moment to admire Seungri’s physique. His dick certainly isn’t lacking, thought Jiyong, as he drooled over the Seungri’s lower regions.

“Um, how do you want me?” asked Seungri, unsure of Jiyong was planning. It wasn’t that he was inexperienced, it was just that Jiyong struck him as the kind of guy that liked doing this his own way.

Jiyong smiled. “Lay on the bed, and don’t worry about it.”

Seungri laid down with his head on his pillows. While Seungri made himself comfortable, Jiyong got rid of his boxers and handed the former a condom. Once Seungri settled in, Jiyong threw a leg over his torso and caged the cat-boy between his body. He bent down and kissed Seungri’s lips, savouring the taste of cat-boy. It was so nice to finally kiss him after all these weeks of yearning.

“Okay, baby. I want to take out the butt-plug I have in,” instructed Jiyong. Seungri blushed hard. He could feel his dick starting to get hard

“Why do you have a butt-plug…?” 

“I prepared myself in advanced so I wouldn’t waste time when it came to fucking myself. Guess it came in super-handy this time.”

Jiyong smirked as he went back to kissing Seungri’s bewildered face. He could feel Seungri massage his ass and then slowly make his way to his hole. Seungri slowly put pressure on the buttplug, making Jiyong jerk forward and moan into their kiss. He could feel Seungri smirk, that little fucker. Just as he was about to tell Seungri to hurry the fuck up, he felt the buttplug gone and thick fingers replacing them. He moaned again, and his tail wrapped around Seungri left thigh in response. 

Seungri worked in his two fingers, pushing in, feeling around and slowly widening Jiyong. Jiyong, who was quite impatient, took the fingers out. He broke their kiss and sat himself down on Seungri’s hard, red dick. Seungri moaned loudly and jerked forward, his tail wrapping around Jiyong’s right thigh.

Jiyong bounced himself on Seungri’s cock a couple times before leaning forward and kissing him again. He worked himself on Seungri cock like this, pacing himself to his own liking. Seungri’s hands were on his hips, keeping him steady.

Seungri let out a string of “Oh hyung!”, “Fuck hyung!” and moans. Jiyong was was busy sucking hickeys on Seungri’s neck, playing with his nipples, and occasionally biting Seungri’s neck. Eventually, the pressure in Jiyong’s own dick was too much and he was pretty sure Seungri was about to cum, if that throbbing dick in his ass was any indication. He guided Seungri’s hand to his dick and told him to jerk it off.

Jiyong came before Seungri did, splattering the two of them with his cum. Once Jiyong finished his orgasm, Seungri flipped them over, disconnecting their tails. He fucked Jiyong till he came, which didn’t take that long.

“You’re such a great kitty” Jiyong sighed, as Seungri collapsed next to him.

After a couple more rounds, the two just laid there. They had taken a shower and were just lazing around in bed, waiting for the next round of heat.

“Hyung, I think Taeyang-hyung is right, you have a hybrid-fetish. You keep calling me kitty.”

“First of all, I’m a hybrid, so of course I’m attracted to other hybrids. And second of all, you are a kitty. You’re my kitty.”

“Whatever hyung. By the way, I think our tails are tangled together.”

“Yeah, they are. But it’s nice this way, isn’t it?”

“Yup! So how many other sex toys do you have, hyung? That butt plug can’t be the only one!”

**Author's Note:**

> ( ◡‿◡ *)
> 
>  
> 
> *inspired by the kitty!Jiyong gifs posted in the Nyongtory thread.


End file.
